Patch 01-23-15
Warning: Translated directly from Chinese using Google Translate. Some amount of reasoning and discernment is required if you wish to comprehend. Dear "300 Heroes" Hello players: In order to provide a better gaming experience, we will be January 23, 2015 9: 00 were shut down to update, the update is likely ahead of the end or delayed, please spread the players: 00-12! The updates are as follows: Heroes Related Red Archer R skills to make unlimited sword base damage reduced from 20/32/40 20/27/34 sword around the damage increase from 60% to 80% R skills unlimited sword made cooldown from 180/160/140 seconds to 200/170/140 seconds Night Sword of God 10 Hong Passive skills spiritual divinity loaded • Juban: Provides spell gain becomes movement speed gain. W skill cast range from 600 to 700 Throne Ancient Na R skills doomsday Ice removes singing time. A mechanism for causing damage to enemy heroes full area to choose one of them in full damage enemy units. AP bonus from 0.6 to 0.75. Cooling time from 200/180/160 seconds to 180/150/120 seconds Monkey King Q skill raids universe logic optimization, and now when the mouse hovers over the target body, mopping up the universe will be facing the target location assault, and no longer crossed the goal Sakata silver Passive skills niao white fork bing tang night instead of every loss effect from 4% of the value of every life lost 5% of the value of life Shirai Kuroko W skills section to jump from a fixed 60 mana cost adjusted to 50/55/60/65/70 E skill space folding reduce the effect of other cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from a fixed 3 / 3.5 / 4 / 4.5 / 5 seconds Takanashi six flowers Passive skills Xiewang real eye make the AP bonus from 0.42 to 0.62 W skill six flowers, throwing a parachute / dark shield the cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 12 seconds Wrapped carriers Q / W skill third: Blast edge flash / flash AD bonus edge blast from 0.6 / 0.7 / 0.8 / 0.9 / 1.0 to 0.9 / 1.0 / 1.1 / 1.2 / 1.3 BUG repair Fixed Altman 's Q, W, R skills bullets will disappear after the death of the character issue Fixed glass just before dawn passive effect can be superimposed spell penetration to 100% of the problem, and now superimposed effect TIPS description match Fixed a hat kid upgrade skills continued during E E skills will lead to an infinite knock the target problem Arena related Free heroes list *Pinocchio *I suffer Romania *Drifting *Queen of the undead *楪pray *Shiqikuangsan *Yuuki Asuna *Warrior Doll *Magic thorn • D • Lucy *Black *Himura Kenshin *Fleet commander *Keima Katsuragi *Priestess of the Moon *Fire Fist • S *Shadow *Knight baby *saber *Qingqiu main country *Conan Edogawa Mall-related (store related) *Heroes Kuroko Shirai now open for sale with gold! *White Rock Shooter now open for sale with gold! The new hero empty Chengtai Lang open timing Sale time at 18 o'clock on the January 30, 2015 The new hero ceremony two open timing Sale time at 18 o'clock on February 6, 2015 New skin Dior ( Sakuya Izayoi ) Sale time limit open at 6:00 p.m. on January 23, 2015 New skin donuts (Ji silk show Intuit) Sale time limit open at 18:00 on February 6, 2015 The new skin is black 10 Hong ( 10 Hong night sword of God ) Sale time limit open at 18:00 on February 6th, 2015 Keke exclusive props Emperor ( Kawasaki mad when three ) formal sale Exclusive props Ray true (and night) officially sold New artifact marsh fish jump open seven days a strong 7 trial Basic properties: 150 spell power, 10% of cooling down, 30% Spell Penetration UNIQUE Passive: Get a second floor staring spell penetration increased by 2% each, up to 20 layers. Damage class skills when consumption hit six layers gaze, see through everything, in order to target the center of all nearby enemies (30+ enhanced level * 3)% spell damage spell New props eternal horn discounted price of 5 diamonds Features: open inter-service matches between large area can be seen each other eternal horn content Optimal adjustment Replacing the client initiates background Log in to replace the game's background Replace the game's background music Replace the game's venue loading map Optimized server selection list Optimization of the night knife God ten incense effects performance skills Ao Q kill male Replacing the arena store model Category:Patch Notes